Stay With Us
by Shine.Bright.Shine.Far
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are sisters. they life on a farm. One day they find three almost dead boys they've never seen before. What will happen? Pairings: NXT, NXH, AND SXI.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so if it's not good I'm sorry, but I tried! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto if I did Neji and TenTen would be together by now!**

~Tenten's POV~

I sat up and looked around the room I share with my two sisters Hinata, and Ino. They were still asleep. I got some cloths out of our walk in closet and went to the bathroom that's connected to our bedroom. I took a five-minute shower, then got dresses, brushed my teeth and did my brown hair into two French braids that landed over my shoulders.

I turned around and looked into the full-length mirror on the wall. I had on a light grey plaid shirt that I tied in the front, with sleeves that reached my elbows. I had on light blue short shorts, and brown cowgirl boots. I walked out of the bathroom to see Hinata already dresses in a red and brown plaid dress that showed her shoulders; it reached to the middle of her thighs. She had light brown cowgirl boots on. Her long midnight blue hair was in a single French braid.

"You look so cute Hina-Chan!"

She smiled at me "thank you. You do to."

Ino sat up and looked at us, then smiled. "What time is it?"

"7:00" I answered.

Ino nodded then jumped out of bed, grabbed cloths and ran to the bathroom. A half an hour later she walked out of the bathroom wearing a brown spaghetti strap tank top and a jean mini skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She also had on cowgirl boots.

"Girls! Breakfast is done!" our mother yelled from down stairs.

"Lets go" Hinata said heading to the door. Ino and I followed her. When we got to the kitchen we saw our parents. Of course they're not our real parents. I never knew my real parents; on my fifth birthday the Sato's adopted me. Then a month later they adopted Ino, Her whole family died in a fire. And finally they adopted Hinata, her parents left her and never came back. We are six-teen years old now. We've been living with Mr. and Mrs. Sato for eleven years. We think of each other as family and we always will.

Our father was sitting down at the table drinking a coffee. We took out seats and our mother placed chocolate chip pancakes on the plates in front of us. Then she poured orange juice into our glasses.

"Thank you, mom" We said at the same time.

"Your welcome"

~No ones POV~

"What are you three planning on doing today?" Their dad asked looking at the three of them.

"After breakfast we are going to check on the piglets" Hinata answered.

"Then we are going to ride the horses to the pond" Tenten added.

"To have a picnic!" Ino finished.

Their father nodded. "Be back before dinner."

"Would you like me to pack you some sandwiches?" asked their mother.

"Yes, Thank you!" They answered.

When they finished their breakfast they stood up and ran out the door to the barn. They walked over to were the piglets are. Hinata picked up a white piglet. "Their so cute!" Hinata squealed.

Ino nodded as she picked up a pink piglet. Tenten picked up a black piglet.

"Girls! Your picnic is ready!" They heard their mother yell from the house. They put the piglets down and ran to the house. When they got in the house their mother handed them a basket. "There are 3 sandwiches in the basket. There are also three apples and some lemonade." She smiled at her daughters.

"Thank you, mom" Hinata said as she grabbed the basket from her mother.

"Yeah, Thanks mom" Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"Your welcome. Have fun!"

"We will, Bye!" They yelled as they ran out the door to the barn. They pulled the big doors open and walked in. they saw their father feeding the horses.

"Hi, daddy" Tenten said smiling.

He turned to face them "Hi, girls" He smiled. "Are you taking the horses?"

"Yes, I'm taking my horse!" Ino said. Her horse is a beautiful white horse named Abercrombie.

"I'm taking Buttercup" Hinata said. Her horse is a yellow-creamy colored horse named Buttercup.

"I'm going to take Shar" Tenten answered. Her horse is all black; her name is Shar.

"Okay" Their father answered. "Have fun. Don't be late for dinner"

"We wont be late!" They replied as they jumped on their horses and road out of the barn.

It took them about five minuets to get to the pond. It was beautiful there was a big willow tree by the pond that had shade under it. There was a rope swing hanging on a tree near the pond. There was also three other swings hanging off three different trees near each other.

**Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Bye! (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the long wait! Iv been so busy with school and sports! I promise I will update sooner! Any-who I hope you enjoy! (;**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. **

**Now onto the story! Enjoy!**

~Tenten's POV~

We tied our horses to a couple trees near the pound; then we set the red and white blanket under the willow and started unpacking the basket.

"It's suck a beautiful day!" Hinata said taking a bite of her sandwitch.

Ino smiled "Yeah, it is".

"I wish I brought my swim suit!" I said looking at the pond.

None of us said a word as we ate our lunch. Enjoying the beautiful weather. When we finished eating Hinata started picking up the blanket and put it int the basket. While Ino and I ran to the swings, Hinata joined us shortly after. I heard a noise coming from a bush near the swings, I could tell Ino heard it to. She looked at me with a scared look on her face "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked.

"Shh. Listen." Ino commanded.

We were quiet for a couple minutes then I heard it again. It sounded like someone or something was in pain. I looked to my sisters. "Did you hear it?" I asked Hinata.

She just nodded her head.

"Lets go see what it is!" Ino jumped up and started walking to the bush.

I looked at Hinata, then we got up and followed Ino. We were a couple feet behind her, when she stopped at the bush to wait for us. When we reached her we stopped and looked at each other, then i walked through the bush with them close behind. When we got out of the bush we froze.

"Oh".

"My".

"God".

What we saw was not what we expected at all. there was three boys laying on the ground. They looked like they haven't eaten in weeks. Their clothes were torn and dirty. I could see a couple bruises on there arms and legs. One of them had a gash on his head and was bleeding. I ran over to him, he had long brown hair. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. I looked around and noticed Hinata was helping a blond boy to his feet, he had his arm around her neck. "We need to help them".

Ino was carrying a brown haired boy on her back. "Yeah, we can't just leave them here! they'd die, mom will be able to help them. Wont she, Tenten".

"Yeah, lets get them home, fast!" I half carried, half dragged the boy to my horse.

~No ones POV~

They put the boys on the horses as good as they could, then took off towards their house. When they got there they jumped off the horses and ran to the house as fast as they could, carrying the boys on their backs.

"Mom, Dad!" They yelled as they ran into the house.

"Your home earlier than i expected." Mrs. Sato said turning to her daughters. Then she saw the boys and ran over "Oh my! What happened?"

"We don't know, we found them like this!" Hinata said through tears.

Their mother nodded "Bring them to the living room, and lay them on the couches. I'll be right there".

The girls nodded and walked into the living room. They each set one of the boys on a couch.

The living room was pretty big. There are three couches against the two far walls and a rocking chair in the corner. The right wall has a window that shows the big backyard. There is a fireplace by the entrance with a flat screen TV over it.

Their mother came running in with a big red bag. "Here" she threw a white sheet to Tenten "Put it up to block the entrance. Ino shut the shade on the window. Hinata go to the closet and get three pillows and three light blankets."

"Yes Ma'am" They answered doing what they were told to do.

A couple minutes later Hinata ran in with the pillows and blankets.

"Thank you. Put them on the rocking chair, and wait in the kitchen".

"But, mom-" Ino started.

"No buts. Now go".

"Fine" They said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Who do you think they are?" Ino asked as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. Do you think they will be okay?" Hinata answered.

"They didn't look that bad...they only had a couple of cuts, but they looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks!" Tenten added.

"Yeah" Ino and Hinata said together.

None of them said a word after that. A half an hour later their father walked in the front door. "Hello girls."

"Hi daddy" The three girls answered with a sad sound in their voice.

"Whats wrong? Wheres your mother?"

"W-when we were at the p-pond...w-we heard a n-noise in the bushes." Hinata began threw tears.

"So we went to see what it was...we saw three boys. They looked half dead!" Ino said.

"And brought them home because we thought mom would be able to help them. Mom is in the living room taking care of them right now." Tenten finished.

"Oh. How bad are they?" Their dad asked.

"They have a couple cuts, but other than that they will be fine. " A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Mrs. Sato standing in the door way of the kitchen.

**Again I'm so sorry about the long wait! I promise I will update sooner! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review!**

**Bye! (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is the 3****rd**** chapter of "Stay With Us"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As you know I do not own Naruto. );**

~No Ones POV~

"Oh, Mother! Are they awake?" Ino jumped up.

"No, they are asleep. Try to keep quiet they need to rest."

"Can we go in?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. Just be quiet."

The girls nodded, they got up and headed to the door. The boys were laying on the couches. They still looked a little pale, but once they got some rest and food in them they will be back to their usual color. The girls sat on the floor with their back against the first couch and turned the TV on they put it the volume down so it wouldn't wake them.

"When do you think they will wake up?" Hinata said looking to her sisters.

"I don't know. They will probably stay asleep for a while." Ino answered.

"Yeah".

With that said they stopped talking. They all fell into a sleep full of dreams.

_ ~Tenten's dream~_

_I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything, it was dark, there was not light, not even from a window. 'Where am I?' I heard foot steps, they were getting closer. 'Is that mom, or dad? Maybe its Ino, or Hina.' Then the door opened. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to get use to the new light. "Ahh. Your awake!" There was a man standing in the door way. I couldn't see his face through the darkness though. "What do you want from me? Where are my parents and my sisters!" He took a step closer. "You will pay for what your parents did to me! You will pay!" Then the man walk out of the room slamming the door shut on his way out. 'What does he mean? What did my parents do to him? Does he mean Mr. and Mrs. Sato or my real parents?' _

I shot up and looked around I was still in the living room, everyone was still asleep. 'It was just a dream.' I told myself.

_~Ino's dream~_

'_Where am I? Its so dark!' the door opened a little. "Hina, Tennie?" The door opened all the way, it was a man, he's taller than papa! "Who are you?!" The man stepped closer. "That doesn't matter. Not right now. Your parents took something from me. Something very, very important. Now you will pay!" The mans voice raised. "Where are my sisters!" "Oh don't worry about them. You will be with them very soon." With that said the man walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "What did he mean? What did my parents take from him?'_

I sat up. I saw Tenten, she was awake. "T-Tennie, I had the dream again." Tenten looked at me, and nodded. "Me two".

_~Hinata's dream~_

'_Why is it so dark…it's never this dark. Wheres Ino and Tennie? Wheres mom, and dad?' I a noise outside the door, then it opened. "Oh, Hinata. Your finally awake. Did you sleep well?" I knew that voice all to well, but where? Where did I hear that voice from? "Where and I? Who are you?" The man standing in front of me gave a small chuckle, but it wasn't the happy kind. No. it was full of hatred and it was evil. "Why, Your parents never told you." He turned to leave. "Told me what!" I said surprising myself. He turned sharply "I was a old friend of your parents than, they took something special from me! Now you will pay for their mistake! You will pay for their mistake." He said rather calmly, and then he turned and slammed the door. _

"N-no!" I shot up. Ino and Tenten where by my side in a second. "Whats wrong Hinata? Are you okay?" I tried to smile. "Yes, Ino. I'm fine." Tenten didn't believe me though "Did you have the dream again?" I looked down "Y-y-yes" none of said a word for what seemed like forever.

"We did to." Tenten Finally broke the silence.

"What could it mean?" Ino asked.

"M-maybe we should talk to Mom and Dad about it." I suggested again. It wasn't the first time any of us had that dream. We have then quite frequent actually, but no matter how many times we have that dream they wont tell Dad, or even Mom!

"Maybe we should." Ino agreed. I looked at her shocked.

"I guess, it couldn't hurt." Tenten sighed "Alright. We'll tell them at dinner. If the boys aren't there."

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling.

They just nodded.

~With Mrs. And Mr. Sato~

They were in their bedroom looking out their window at the road. A couple cars would drove by every once in a while.

"I have a feeling…Something bad is going to happen." Mr. Sato turned to his wife.

"I do to. What if they found out that we have the girls. They've been looking for them for 16 years."

"I wont let them take them! I will do everything I can to protect them."

"It wasn't their fault that their parents did that! They had nothing to do with it! They we're only two years old! I-its not f-f-fair." Mrs. Sato said threw tears.

"They wont hurt them, don't worry." Mr. Sato comforted his wife. "We should get the girls and eat dinner, its already 6 o'clock . We will explain everything then."

She managed a weak smile. "Lets go."

They walked down stairs. Mrs. Sato went in to the kitchen to start dinner. While Mr. Sato went to the living room to check on his daughters. When he walked through the door way he saw the girls sitting together on the floor, talking. "Girls, Dinner will be done soon."

"Thank you, Daddy." They said together.

"Are you alright? You look a bit shaken up."

"We're fine." Tenten said, smiling.

"Yeah." Ino and Hinata said also smiling.

"Okay." Then he walked out of the doorway back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later their father came back. "Dinner is done."

"Okay." They jumped up and followed their father to the dinning room. They sat down at their usual seats. Their mother on one end of the table and their father at the other, with Tenten next to her father, Hinata across from her, and Ino next to Hinata.

"Can you pass the salt, please?" Mr. Sato asked.

Hinata handed it to him.

The girls exchanged glances. "Mother, Father. We have something to tell you." Tenten said.

Their parents gave weak smiles. "We also have something to tell you."

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I wrote so far! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! **

**Bye! (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just wanted to thanks to everyone who is reading this! It really means a lot! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

~No Ones POV~

Tenten looked down then, back up. "You go first."

"Okay." Their mother looked at her husband.

"As you all know you are adopted." He stopped and looked to his daughters. They nodded their head for in to continue. "When you were two years old, your parents all help in the assassination of one of the worst S-class criminal, Tadashi Kuro. His twin brother, Kiyoshi Kuro jumped in and saved him, Tadashi got away."

"So. Tadashi wants us dead for what our parents did to him." Ino said looking at her father.

"Yes, but don't worry we wont let him hurt any of you."

Hinata looked at Tenten and Ino. "That explains why we've been having those dreams."

Their mother looked at them worriedly. "What dreams?"

"Well, We've each had a dream about us be-being in a dark from with no w-windows. Then a m-man came in and said that we would p-pay for what our parents did to h-him." Ino said sodding.

"Then what happened?"

"T-then" Everyone turned to Tenten. "Then, he just left us in the dark room, alone."

"We wont let that happen. We wont!" Their mothers voice got louder.

Everyone was quiet. No one said a word. Then they heard a moan of pain. It was coming from the living room. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten jumped up and ran to the living room. They stopped when they saw the boys moving. Mr. and Mrs. Sato came in shortly after.

The blonde boy sat up and looked around. "Neji, Shikamaru where are we?"

The two other boys also sat up and looked around. "Troublesome. It seems someone found us in the woods, and brought us here to take care of us." The boy with the ponytail said looking at the Sato family.

Mrs. Sato stepped forward "Hello. I'm Mrs. Sato. My daughters found you by our pound. You've been asleep for a couple hours. I'm sure you are starving, would you like something to eat?"

None of the boys said anything. _'He has white eyes, like Hinata's._' Tenten said looking at the long-haired boy_. 'He's kind of cute.' _ Tenten noticed she was staring, and quickly turned away. She looked to her sister and noticed they were staring to. _' The one with the ponytail is cute!' _Ino said to herself. _' H-he's k-kinda cute.' _Hinata thought looking at the blonde boy.

"Well. Are you just going to sit there or are you going to answer?" Tenten said getting annoyed with the silence.

The blonde boy smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He pointed to the long-haired boy. "That's Neji Hyuga. The other one other there is Shikamaru Nara. It's nice to meet you!"

Tenten stepped forward. "I'm Tenten Sato. The blonde girl is Ino Sato, and The other one is Hinata Sato." She turned to her parents. "And that's our parents Mr. and Mrs. Sato. It's nice to meet you to."

"Do you have…Ramen?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Yes. Would you like some?" Mrs. Sato asked.

"YES! Please. "

"Haha, okay. Who you two like some also?"

"Yes, please." Shikamaru and Neji answered together.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your food." Mrs. Sato said as she walk out of the living room with Mr. Sato right behind her.

"So, Where are you from?" Ino asked looking at the boys.

"We don't remember. All we remember is waking up in the woods, and running until we got to that pond then we passed out." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. So y-you don't h-have anywhere to g-g-go?" Hinata stuttered.

"No. But we will figure something out." Naruto answered.

Tenten looked at them, "Mother wont let you leave, if you don't have anywhere to go."

"We'll be fine. We were alone before." Neji said.

"And look where that got you! You were almost dead when we found you!" Tenten raised her voice.

Hinata walked over to Tenten. "Tenten, W-we will t-talk to mother a-and f-father."

"What about the guest house father just finished building for us! It has three rooms in it. They can stay there for now." Ino said.

"We'll talk to father about it." Tenten said nodding.

~With Mr. and Mrs. Sato~

Mrs. Sato turned from the over to face her husband, "We can't just let them go, they could get killed."

"They will be fine. They looked strong."

"Their just kids. That's like letting Tenten, Hinata, and Ino go out in the wild were they could be killed!"

"We will talk about this later. Right now we just need to feed them."

"Okay. Go get them. The foods done." She said putting the bowls on the table.

Mrs. Sato came back a minute later with his daughters and the three boys. The boys sat down, said thanks, and started eating.

"Mom, Dad. Can we talk to you. In the other room?" Ino asked.

"Of course. " Mrs. Sato turned to the boys. "There is more food on the stove if you want more." With that she followed her husband and daughters to the living room.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ino asked once everyone sat down.

"We're going to make sure they are okay. Then we are going to go on with our life like nothing happened." Their father answered.

"NO! We can't do that! We WON'T do that." Tenten said with tears in her eyes.

"Tenten, What choice do we have? We don't even know them! They could be some kind of criminal for all we know!"

"We can let them stay in the guest house! Their not some kind of criminal!"

"For Kami-sama's sake! Tenten, how do you know that!"

Tenten starts shaking her head. "I don't know. I just…its like…I DON'T KNOW! But I do know that we can't just let them leave! They will get killed! Daddy please! Please." She said crying now.

Mr. Sato saw his other daughters were also crying. He walked over to Tenten and pulled her into a hug. "We'll work something out. They can stay in the guest house." He saw the girls smile. "If…" They looked worried now. "If, They agree to help out around the farm." His to other daughters ran over to his and hugged him.

~With the boys~

"Why are they going through all that trouble for us?" Naruto asked looking at his two friends.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered.

"I feel like I know them from somewhere." Neji said looking at the two other boys.

"I do to." They answered together.

**This was not one of my best chapters, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though! I will update sooner! Soccer ends this week. I will have a lot more free time once soccer is done. Thank you for reading! **

**Review! **

**Bye! (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Soccer is done which means I have more time for writing until basketball and the musical. But I promise I will still update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

~No ones POV~

Mr. and Mrs. Sato walked back into the living room with their daughters. They all sat down at the table. Mr. Sato was at the head of the table, while Mrs. Sato was at the other head. Tenten was to the left of Mr. Sato. Neji was next to Tenten, and Shikamaru was in the middle of Neji and Mrs. Sato. On the right of Mr. Sato sat Hinata, next to Hinata was Naruto, and in the middle of Naruto and Mrs. Sato was Ino.

"You have no where's to go. Do you?" Mr. Sato asked the boys siting down in front of him.

"Well…" Neji started, "No Sir. We don't." He finished looking down.

"We have a guest house, that was going to be for my daughters, but seeing you three don't have anywhere to go I will let you stay in it." He paused. "If you help me around the farm."

"Thank you, but no thank you. We couldn't. It would be to much trouble." Neji said politely.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye—" Neji got cut of by Tenten, " NO! You will get killed on your own!"

"Tenten, if they don't want to stay we can't make them." Mr. Sato said.

"But, They will get killed!"

"Dad, Tenten's right." Ino joined the conversation.

Mr. Sato sighed. "I can't make them stay if they don't want to."

"Why can't we stay? We don't have anywhere else to go." Naruto said looking at Neji.

"Fine. We will stay. Only until we find somewhere else to stay." Neji turned to Mr. Sato, "If we become to much trouble tell us, and we'll leave."

"YAY!" Tenten, Ino, Hinata, And Naruto yelled together.

"Girls." Mrs. Sato started.

"Yes, mother?" her daughters looked at her.

"Why don't you show the boys around while I get the guest house ready."

"Okaaaaay!" Ino yelled jumping up. "Well, What are you waiting for! Lets go!" She yelled already out the door.

Hinata just giggled and followed her.

"Well" Tenten said by the door. "Are you coming?" She asked turning around to face the boys.

"YES!"

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

Tentn giggled, "Then, Lets go."

They followed Tenten out the door. Ino and Hinata were waiting for them. "What do you want to see first?" Ino asked.

"Ohh! What's in that?!" Naruto asked excitedly pointing to the barn.

"It's the barn. There's animals in it." Hinata said looking at the barn. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand, and started running to the barn. The rest of the group followed them. When they got in Naruto looked around, "Wow! This is huge!"

"Naruto, it's a barn, of course it's going to be huge." Shikamaru said looking lazy.

"Are those…PIGS? And look! There are horses to!" Naruto looked a little surprised.

Tenten turned to Neji. "Is he always like that?"

Neji chuckled a little. "Pretty much."

"It's getting late. Maybe we should show you wear you will be staying. But..er..what are you going to wear…I KNOW! We will all go shopping in the morning!" Ino said getting excited.

"But that doesn't help right now, Ino. What will they wear to bed?" Hinata asked looking at Ino.

"Come on Hina-Chan! I can't think of everything!"

"Well-" Hinata began but Ino cut her off, "They can wear some of dads old clothes!"

"Knowing mom she will already have clothes for them to wear in the guest house." Tenten said walking towards the door. When the rest of them noticed she was leaving they ran after her.

"The guest house isn't that big. I don't even think you can call it a guest house. It doesn't have a kitchen yet. Dad never finished it." Ino explained.

"It has three bedrooms, there are bathrooms connected to each one. And there's a little living room with a TV. " Tenten finished for Ino.

The guest house is in between the barn and the other house. When they got to the door Hinata pushed it open. It was an opened area with two couches and a love seat in the middle. On the far wall was a fireplace with a flat screen TV over it. There is a hallway on the other wall. With three doors, that led to the bedrooms.

"Follow me. I'll show you what room is yours." Tenten said looking at Neji. They started walking down the hall, they stopped when they reached the last door, and went in side.

Ino giggled, "I'll show you your room, Shika." They went the way Tenten and Neji went except they stopped at the door right before Neji's.

"I guess I'll show you your room, Naruto-Kun." Hinata said looking at Naruto. He smiled and nodded they went to the first door in the hallway.

~With Tenten and Neji~

Neji sat down on the queen sized bed. There was a door leading to the bathroom, and a little walk in closet. There was a TV on the wall opposite of the bed.

Neji looked at Tenten, "You can sit down, if you want."

Tenten smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "Thanks." On the bed was a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tank top.

Tenten looked at the alarm clock that was on the bed side table, it read 9:30. "It's late..I think I should go." Tenten said standing up. She walked over to the bedside table and took and piece of paper and a pen out she wrote her number on it and put it down next to the phone. "If you need anything, just call me."

Neji smiled, "Thanks." He looked to the ground. "Uh…Never mind."

"Is something wrong?" Tenten asked walking over to him.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "It's just that…Uh this might sound weird, but I feel like I've seen you before. But I don't know were from."

"It doesn't sound weird at all. I feel the same way." Tenten said.

They started leaning closer, and closer, and closer until their lips touched. The kiss lasted a couple seconds. Then they pulled away. Tenten smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tenten."

Tenten opened the door and walked out. Neji walked to the bed, and grabbed the clothes that were left for him, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**I was going to write more but it was getting a little long so I stopped it there. I've already started the next chapter so it should be up soon! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review! **

**Bye! (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I took longer to update then I wanted. I lost power for a couple days, and I was sick, I also got braces, then to make everything worst my laptop broke. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Any-who enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

~No ones POV~

Shikamaru laid down on his back, on the bed. Ino sat down next to him. It was quiet but not the awkward kind, it was comfortable. Shikamaru was last in his train of thought.

'_Why do I feel like I'm suppose to be here? Like…I'm being pulled.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Well, it's late. And I should get home. Well, I am home, but I mean in the house." Ino said nervously. She didn't relive Shikamaru was sitting up next to her now. She turned to look at him. "Uh, er. Bye." She said standing up. She started walking to the door, but Shikamaru grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said standing up.

"U-uh, for what?" Ino asked looking down at their hands.

"For letting Neji, Naruto, and I to stay here. We don't have anywhere else to go. And I just kind of feel like I belong here. So, thank you."

Ino smiled and hugged him. "You welcome, Shika."

Shikamaru hugged her back, "Shika?"

"If you don't like it, I will stop calling you it."

"No, I like it."

Ino let go. "Well, I should go. Goodnight, Shika!"

"Goodnight, Ino." Shikamaru said as Ino walked out of the door and shut it behind her. Shikamaru got the cloths off the bed, and went to the bathroom.

~With Tenten~

Tenten was sitting on the couch waiting for her sisters to come out of the bedrooms. 'Were are they!' Tentne asked herself getting mad. She heard a noise coming from the hallway; She turned around and saw Ino walking up to her with a smile on her face.

"What took you so long? And why are you smiling? What happened?" Tenten asked as Ino sat on the couch beside her.

"I'll tell you when we get in our room." Ino said with an even bigger smile.

"Okay, you better tell me…Oh, and I have something to tell you to." Tenten said now smiling.

~With Hinata and Naruto~

Naruto was looking around the room. "How long do you thing your Father will let us stay here?" Naruto asked sitting on the end of the bed, He motion for Hinata to sit down to.

"He wont make you leave, if you don't have anywhere else to go. He's not mean. He's just strict, and he doesn't know you or the other boys. He was just nervous." Hinata answered looking at Naruto. "He will warm up to you, don't worry. "

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"For what?" Hinata asked confused.

"For being so nice, and for letting us stay here…" Naruto looked down, "The first time I saw you i..i felt, I don't know how to explain it…I just felt like I belong here."

Now Hinata was looking at the ground, "I-I felt the same way, I mean I felt like you belong her. Like it was meant to be. I'm scared…I'm scared that you and the others will leave…and I will be alone."

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Hinata. I wont leave, I'll always be here when you need me."

Hinata looked up at him, "Thank you, Naruto." She gave him a quick hug and stood up. "I should probably leave. It's Getting late." Hinata was at the door now. "Good night "

"Good night." Naruto said as Hinata shut the door. Naruto stood up, grabbed the clothes on the bed, and went to the bathroom.

~With Tenten and Ino~

"Whats taking her so long!" Ino said getting annoyed. "He better not do anything to hurt her!"

"Ino, calm down. I trust him, he wont hurt her."

"What if he does!"

"He wont!"

"But-" Ino got cut off by a voice behind them, "Well, Should we be going? I have something's I want to talk to you two about before we go to bed."

Tenten and Ino turned to see Hinata, "Yeah, lets go!" They yelled together, jumping up.

They walked out the door, and headed to the house.

~With the boys~

The boys all walked out of their rooms at the same time. Neji was wearing black basketball shorts with a white tank top. Naruto had on Dark blue basketball shorts with a light blue tank top. Shikamaru had on green basketball shorts with a gray tank top.

"I like them, Especially Hinata!" Naruto said jumping on one of the couches.

"I do to." Shikamaru and Neji answered at the same time.

"It's late, we should go to bed." Shikamaru said yawning.

Neji just nodded and stood up, "Good night."

"Night" The other two boys said following Neji to the hallway. They went to their rooms and went straight to bed.

~With the girls~

When they walked in the house their Mother and Father were in the living room. Their Father was watching football while their mother was reading a book.

"Were going to bed. Good night." Tenten said giving her father a hug and then hugging her mother. "Good night, Tennie" Their mother and father said together.

Ino and Hinata said good night to their parents and gave them a hug, then they went up to their room.

"Ino shut the door." Tenten said sitting on her bed.

"Why me?"

"You were the last one in!"

"So, you shut the door."

"Just shut it so we can talk." Tenten said standing to get pajamas.

Ino signed, "Fine."

Tenten walked into the bathroom to change, while Hinata and Ino got pajamas out of the closet.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I think Mom and Dad are talking the boys shopping for clothes."

"What?! I wanted to go to!"

"We are babysitting the three kids that live down the road."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ino said as Tenten walk out of the bathroom in black short shorts and a hot pink tank top.

"Forgot what?" Tenten ask.

"That we are babysitting tomorrow." Ino answered as she walked in to the bathroom.

"Ohh. Hinata why don't you change in the closet?" Tenten asked looking at Hinata.

Hinata walked into the closet.

A couple minutes later Ino walked out of the bathroom as Hinata walked out of the closet. Hinata was wearing Shorts just like Tentens but they were White and a light blue tank top. Ino was also wearing shorts like Tenten and Hinata's they wear the same color as Tentens and she had a purple tank top on.

"I know this sounds crazy but…" The three girls said at the same time, then started laughing.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I WILL update sooner, I promise! I'm not sure if these are long enough chapters, if you would like them to be longer tell me and I will make them longer I just don't know if I should make them longer or keep them the some. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**Bye! (; **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am pretty proud of myself! I've had a lot of free time which means I update sooner! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

~No one's POV~

"You can go first." Tenten said getting serious again.

"No, you go first." Hinata and Ino said together.

"Okay…Uh. I…I know this is going to sound crazy and stupid because we just meet them, but I feel like I've known them…. and…I kind of…" Tenten paused and looked out the window.

"You what? Come on Tennie. It's only me and Hina, you can tell us." Ino said.

"We kissed!" Tenten said looking at them, "I think I like him…" She finished getting quieter.

"Really?!" Ino asked now excited! "I like Shika! And we hugged!"

Tenten smiled, and looked at Hinata, "Do you like Naruto?"

" Well….Y-yes.." Hinata said looking down.

"Wow, it's already 10:30. We should go to bed." Ino said getting off Tenten's bed and going to her own.

"Yeah, Good night." Hinata said doing the same.

~With Mr. and Mrs. Sato~

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let those boys stay here? With everything that is going on?" Mr. Sato asked turning the TV off.

Mrs. Sato put her book down "I think it is."

"Alright then. Let's go to bed."

"Alright."

They both got up and went to their bedroom.

~The next morning ~

~Tenten's POV~

I woke up to birds singing and the light shinning in making the room bright. I looked around and saw Hinata and Ino still asleep. I could hear voices down stairs. The boys are here, Mom made breakfast. Then I looked over at the Alarm clock. '_7:34. We're late for breakfast! No one woke us up!' _I tried to jump out of bed but my foot was stuck in the blankets so I fell face first onto the floor.

Ino and Hinata jumped up at the same time.

"AHHH!" Ino yelled looking around the room.

"Don't hurt me!" Hinata yelled running to the door.

"SHUT UP! It was just me!" I yelled stopping Hinata from opening the door.

"OMG! Tennie! Are you okay!?" Ino and Hinata asked running over to me.

"I'm fine. But we are late for breakfast."

"Well, then lets go!" Ino said walking to the door.

"Yeah, lets go eat."

We walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to see Mom, Dad, and the boys sitting at the table eating. The boys turned to us and just stared. I looked over to my sisters to see if they noticed them staring, they did. Hinata moved closer to me, "Why are they staring at us?"

"I don't know." Then it hit me we didn't change before we come down stairs. We are still in our pajamas. I turned back to my sisters to tell them why but Ino grabbed my arm and Hinatas arm. "Excuse us." Ino said pulling us into the living room.

"Ino, what do you want?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"They were staring at us! Why?"

"Because look at what we're wearing!"

"OMG!" Ino yelled looking at what she has on.

"Is everything okay in there?" We heard our fathers voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, we're fine!" We yelled together.

"This is SO embarising!" Ino said lowering her voice.

"Well..n-not really. They never changed either." Hinata said.

"Oh..Well then it's not that bad! Let's go eat!" Ino said jumping up.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said standing up. We walked back into the kitchen and sat down in the same seats as yesterday.

"What was that about?" Mom asked looking at me.

"You know, Ino being Ino." I said smiling. Ino looked at me and smiled.

"How are they going to get clothes today? We can't take them." Hinata asked looking at Mom, and Dad.

"I will take them after breakfast. Your father has work today. You are babysitting the kids next door, right?"

"Yes. That is why we can't bring them." I answered.

**I am really sorry about the long wait and the really short story! I don't know what's gotten into me! I have just been sick and with Christmas shopping and everything! I've been SO busy! I am really sorry. I feel like this story isn't going anywhere. I don't know if I should finish. Well, I guess there is only one way to figure out…If you like this story and you want me to keep writing please tell me! I didn't really want to be that kind of writer that says, "I need at least 5 good reviews to continue." So I am not going to say that. I just want to know if you are interested in this story and if you want me to continue. I don't really just want to leave it unfinished either so I might just put a short ending, but I will finish it fully if you want me to. Any-who I will be righting a new story, I've actually started it! It will be a NCIS story, so if any of you are interested stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed and you will want me to finish this story. I am really sorry about the long wait and the long note! **

**Review! **

**Bye! (:**


	8. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! This is not a chapter! I am so sorry. But I have just been so busy with school, and family problems I haven't had anytime to update! I just need to focus on my schoolwork and my family and friends right now so none of my stories will be updated for a while. Again I am SO sorry! I might not update until break or even until summer. I sorry!

I hope everyone has a good day!

Bye.


	9. Authors Note! (I'm back!)

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter! I finally have time to update! Yay! So I will be updating once a week! I'm very excited to be back! I apologies if my working skills are a little off…I haven't really written in a while! I promise they will get better!

I hope you enjoy! And have a good day!

Bye, Loves! :D


End file.
